What If?
by haru is a cow
Summary: so this is a story about inuyasha going to another reality where the he never met kagome and the jewel does not exist. coauthored with Shadowed Reflection. or whatever the heck her name is because she keeps changing it! enjoy! :]
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's another story that I am writing with my best friend _Shadowed Reflection _so yea…. I hope it isn't too confusing.

So in this one InuYasha goes into an alternate reality of the feudal era, where he never met Kagome and the jewel never existed. So here is the story called What If?

Me: haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer saying something

**Chapter 1**

_-I really have no idea what to write or how to start this story… so I'll start it like any other. Kagome comes out of the well…-_

"_Kagome! It's about time wench!"_

"_Hey! I told you I'd be gone for a few days!"_

"_That doesn't explain why you're a half hour late!"_

"_Oh my god, I'm a half hour late! BOO HOO!"_

"_They're at it again." commented Shippo._

"_I have a life on the other side you know!"_

"_Well, tell you what, when the jewel is whole and I am a full demon you can visit any time you want."_

"_Oh, how very generous of you! You couldn't do anything without me"_

"**Whatever!" yelled InuYasha and he jumped away.**

**When InuYasha arrived at the well he sat down and wondered why Kagome had to be so darn stubborn. (rustle rustle). Some one was coming. InuYasha really didn't want to talk to anyone right now so he jumped into the well. (not the smartest thing because then he would go to Kagome's era). But he didn't go to her era.**

**-We need to write longer chapters. Okay? Okay? Okay? OKAY? Damn you I will not be ignored!-**

Ok so that was the first chapter. I think I will do 3 chapters tonight.

PLEASE REVIEW!

I need reviews! I need them or I will explode. That happens to me sometimes.

haha ….. inside joke…… Gir…… haha


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's the next chapter of What If?

: enjoy.

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 2**

**When InuYasha woke up he was in the forest.**

'**What happened?' he thought to himself.**

**A sharp pain in his chest made him flinch. He looked at the spot where the pain was obtruding from. It was an arrow. He looked up and stared in amazement. He was pinned to the enchanted tree. What the heck was going on? Was he dreaming? **_Yes, that had to be it! He was dreaming, although his dreams were usually when Kikyo pinned him. Not when he had been stuck for a few years. InuYasha reached for the arrow to try and pull it out, but he was zapped by the spell and he immediately pulled his hand away. _

"_Damn it all! (sniff, sniff) Who's there?!"_

_-Oh!! Cliffie! I am evil! Mwahahahahahah- cough, cough, cough. Ok, not doing that again._

Ok I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever seen. It's not even a paragraph!

What the heck is wrong with that!? Now I have to put another chapter on.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Now here's the next chapter: 3.

Wow I'm doing really good!

Yea!

Enjoy:

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 3**

"_Answer me! Who's there?" he demanded._

_(rustle, rustle) InuYasha snapped his head in the direction of the noise coming from the bushes to his left. 'I don't know this scent. Wha-?' Suddenly out of the bushes jumped a furry, brown……BUNNY! –sike!- It was a bird who made it's nest in the bushes. It flew over InuYasha and birdy bombed him._

"_Ok, now I'm mad!" He wiped the poop away. InuYasha grabbed the arrow that was holding him to the tree and yanked it out. He collapsed on the ground and the arrow disintegrated. InuYasha was left with a burn mark on his hand. He winced as he touched it. 'Ok, now I know this isn't a dream or that wouldn't have hurt so much.' InuYasha walked over to the well and jumped in. SPLASH!_

"_What the-? Water?" InuYasha hopped out of the no longer dry old well. He then ran to Kaede's hut._

"_Kaede! Where's Kagome? Why's the well full of water? Why was I pinned to a tree? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Demon be gone!" Kaede threw sacred salts on him and sounded frightened out of her wits. Inuyasha shook himself off and said in a very annoyed tone, "Witch, knock it off. Where is everyone?"_

"_What do ye mean?" So then Inuyasha launched into a full scale story of everyone and everything that had happened._

"_Hmmmm. And ye have no idea how ye came to be in this place?"_

"_No."_

_Hmmm. Well let me tell ye, Inuyasha. It has been 53 years since my sister's death. The dry old well that you speak of has never been dry."_

"**You've got to be kidding me. I must be dreaming. This is just a dream, and I really need to wake up." InuYasha walked over to Kaede and pinched her.**

"**Ow." Said Kaede as she rubbed the spot where she had just gotten pinched. "Inuyasha, ye are supposed to pinch yourself when you want to wake up from a dream."**

"**Whatever." said Inuyasha as he though of what to do next, because, apparently, this was not a dream. "I know! I'll look for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They should know what's going on, but first I think I'll try to go through the well again."**

**When Inuyasha arrived at the well, he decided that this time he would think that he wanted to get through as he jumped in. He relay hoped it would work as he jumped in.**

**Inuyasha climbed out of the well soaking wet. He looked around. He was not in the forest anymore, but in a mini shrine. It had worked. He had made it through, wet, but he made it.**

"**Bye mom!" yelled Kagome. "I'm leaving for school now!"**

**Inuyasha opened the door to the mini shrine, and he saw the 15-year-old girl walking towards the steps leading out of the shrine.**

**-cliffie! I love writing cliffies! I wonder if I should keep writing or if I should let mel write the rest. No, I'll keep writhing. I have a lot of ideas. How about you mel? Any ideas?- **_-cliffie? What cliffie???-_

Ok so that is the end of another chapter.

This one looks more like a chapter. And I think that the next one is even longer.

haha :D

Whatever…..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I feel really good right now because this is the fourth chapter I have done in 2 days!  
I am so proud of my self!

Yea!

Ok enjoy!

Wait here is something funny that might make you laugh.

Ok here it is:

Mustache

haha

funny! 

ok here is the story:

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 4**

**-I lost all of my ideas, so now you can write on. Write on my friend! Go! Go! Go!-**

_-I'm going! I'm going!-_

_Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and said "Kagome-" but he was cut off by Kagome screaming._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"(she began to run around Inuyasha screaming like it's the apocalypse and flailing her arms up and down.)_

_When she was out of breath, she stopped running and she grabbed some sacred salts and threw them at Inuyasha and whimpered "d-demon b-be gone!!"_

"_Kagome are you ok? –gasp!-" Kagome's little sister, about 13 years old, was running over to her._

"_Izayoi, save me!"(in this reality, Kagome is the queen of all scardey cats)_

"_I'm coming! Demon be gone!" Izayoi then threw sacred salts on Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha was really pissed off. Why the hell did people keep throwing salt on him? Now in case you haven't figured it out, Inuyasha is still Inuyasha, Kagome is now a coward who needs her sister to save her from everything, Sota is now a 13-year-old girl named Izayoi, the whole Izayoi reincarnation thing, and Myoga is now a brave snail that serves Izayoi. (really long sentence). _

"_Ok! Will you people shut up! And stop throwing salt on me!" Izayoi stopped. "Kagome, come on" he grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the well. "W-where are you taking me? L-let go!"_

"_Kagome, don't go! Come back, Kagome, come back!"_

"_Izayoi, we must follow suit!" Izayoi nodded in agreement._

"_You're right Myoga. Let's go!" Izayoi ran after her sister and her sister's captor. She and Myoga caught up to them as Kagome stopped screaming and started coughing. Izayoi ran over to them as they entered the well house and Inuyasha jumped in. SPLASH! Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha's foot as he jumped in and she went through to the feudal era._

_Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi, and Myoga came out of the well sopping and, with the exception of Inuyasha, really confused._

_Kagome was now so scared that she was crying. But Inuyasha could care less because he had something else on his mind, and Izayoi walked over to her sister to comfort her._

'_Just as I thought! Sesshomaru is here.' Inuyasha thought to himself._

"_Little brother, you've been gone for a long time. Father wants to see you." said Sesshomaru as he walked out of the bushes._

"_Heh. If it's a fight you want, then-"_

"_Silly! Why would I want to fight my darling little brother? Come here you!" Sesshomaru started to give Inuyasha a nuggey._

"_Come on bro! Dad's waiting!" with that said Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha under his arm and started to fly away. Little did anyone know that Izayoi had grabbed on to Inuyasha._

"_Hey! What about me?" whimpered Kagome as she watched them fly away._

_-LOL. That was funny! 'k! Your turn! Melissa! Melissa! Melissa! (chanting)-_

Ok so that is the fourth chapter.

I've gotten a review that the bold hurts people's eyes.

Well I'm sorry but I can't really do anything about that.

Sorry. 

Ok byeeeeeee!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well here is the next chapter!

Yea I am so proud of myself!

Yay!!!!!

:D

haha

enjoy!

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm watching TV right now. :

**Chapter 5**

_-Fine! Be a poop! I'll keep writing!-_

_Out of nowhere a wolf came to call. Kagome was crying again, she was so scared, but she managed to throw sacred salts on the demon and yell "Demon be gone!" Koga dodged and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Koga. You're cute. You can be my mate."_

'_What am I doing? I'm talking to a demon! Ah! I have to-'_

"_Demon be gone!" Kagome threw sacred salts on Koga and he disintegrated._

(back with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)

"_Bastard! Put me down!"_

"_Hey! Dad says it's not ok to call names!"_

"_Whatever!" They soon came upon a grand castle, 'The mansion of the West'._

"**Wow!" gasped Izayoi, "this is where you live?"**

"**What?" yelled Sesshomaru. "Who said that?" He looked at Inuyasha's leg and saw the little human girl.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! It's a human! Oh my god! What are we going to do?" Sesshomaru ran inside yelling 'DAD!' at the top of his lungs.**

"**What are you doing here? I mean, why didn't you stay with your sister? There are tons of demons here that would just love to eat you for lunch, such as my dad and my brother. I mean, what the hell are you doing here?!"**

"**If you would shut up and let me talk I would tell you!" yelled Izayoi. "I grabbed onto your leg because I didn't want to stay with my sister. Incase you haven't noticed she is a coward. And also Myoga told me to."**

"**Myoga?" asked Inuyasha. "Is he here?"**

"**Yes, I am"**

**When Inuyasha saw where the voice was coming from he started to roll on the floor laughing. "You're…..(snigger) …… a (haha) …….snail!" yelled Inuyasha through his laughter.**

"**So……" said Izayoi as she looked around the castle grounds. "Who's that?" She pointed at the two figures walking towards them. **

"**Oh my god!" said Inuyasha after regaining his composure. "Dad?"**

"**Inuyasha!" yelled Inutaisho. "Where have you been? You've been gone for 53 years! You can't just leave and not tell me! And who is-'' Inutaisho stopped short when he saw the young girl standing next to Inuyasha. "Izayoi?" he whispered.**

"**Yes?" replied Izayoi, puzzled that this guy knew her name.**

**-cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahaha! (cough, cough, cough, COUGH!) sorry actual coughing attack, coz I'm sick. **

Ok so there is chapter 5.

I hope you like it.

I think this is one crazy story.

And if you think its crazy now, just wait, it gets crazier.

Yes it does I swear.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok now here comes chapter 6!

Yay!

Woo hoo!

Enjoy!

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm watching TV right now. :

**Chapter 6**

**-I have an idea and I will right it! Yay! Hi Melissa!-**

"**Izayoi?" gasped Sesshomaru. "Dad, isn't that mom's name? Come to think of it she does look like her."**

"**What!?" yelled Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha walked over to stand next to his dad and brother to get a better look at the girl who had grabbed onto his leg. "Hey you're right! She does look like mom!"**

"**Listen folks" said Izayoi. "I don't know who your mother was, but I know that I am not her. And you can really tell that you guys are family, because you all look almost exactly alike." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho all exchanged glances then looked back at the girl who continued to talk. "And listen mister," she walked over to Inutaisho, "I don't know how you knew my name unless you're some kind of stalker….. are you a stalker?"**

"**No. I am not." He replied, a little shocked that this tiny, human girl would talk to him like that. "But you must stay with us. Any friend of Inuyasha's is a friend of mine." With that said he dragged the girl and Inuyasha into the palace.**

'**Why does this little girl resemble my Izayoi? I must find out. And why does she have a snail on her shoulder?' thought Inutaisho.**

' **I really have no idea what's going on but I guess I'll ask that Inuyasha guy later.' thought Izayoi.**

'**Oh boy.' thought Inuyasha. 'How am I gonna get out of this one? I need to find Shippo, Miroku, or Sango. Since I've come to a conclusion that this is not my real world, I wonder what I should do? Why is Kagome such a cry baby? And why does she have a little sister? I thought she had a little brother. I really don't know. And why is Dad alive? Why is Sesshomaru so nice? Why does this Izayoi girl look like mom? These are questions I must find answers to. What is wrong with this world? Why am I talking to myself?'**

**-this is where I must come to an end of my writing turn. What do you think? I wrote a whole chapter! What do you have to say about that? Huh? Huh? (cough, cough) sorry another coughing attack. I'm still sick. I leave the rest to you young padawan. Go now my son and use the power of fandango. FANDANGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Well what are you waiting for? Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!-**

ok so there is the next chapter.

I still have 15 mins. of my movie

So I think I will write the next chapter as well

I dunno though.

Ok

Wellll……..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haru is a cow out.


	7. Chapter 7

Now here is chapter 7!

Yay for me!

Enjoy!

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm watching TV right now. :

**Chapter 7**

_-Fandango!!!-_

(back with Kagome)

"_Lady! Did you just kill Koga?" Koga's tribe had arrived and saw the whole thing._

"_Um… I'm sorry." Kagome said in reply._

"_You are our new leader!"_

"_What! I-but-I-!"_

"_Come our queen we will take you home."_

"_But I don't really like wolves." Kagome protested, luckily no one heard. Kagome was so scared, this time tears weren't enough. She was way beyond tears._

'_Oh bad, oh bad, oh bad, oh bad, oh bad!' she thought to herself._

_When they reached the cave they under went a ceremony. All the wolves cut their arms and let the blood flow into a shallow bowl. When every wolf had done this, Kagome also had to do it; they then poured sake into the blood and mixed it. Then they had Kagome drink it. She immediately began to change, she grew claws and fangs, her senses sharpened, and finally she grew wolf ears on top of her head. Kagome was now a fearless warrior, a leader, a wolf, and a half demon. When her transformation was complete, the women in her clan took her to get more 'suitable' clothes._

(with Inuyasha and the rest)

'_I have to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Because the jewel never existed, Shippo's family should still be alive. Naraku must still exist, otherwise, why would Kikyo pin me to that tree? That means Miroku should still have that void in his hand. I wonder if he's a pervert here too.' Inuyasha was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Izayoi slip by him._

'_I've got to get out of here.' she thought to herself. 'These, for lack of better words, people are NUTS!' But just because Inuyasha didn't see her doesn't mean that some one else didn't. Inutaisho followed Izayoi out of the castle, past his clueless son, and into the forest just beyond the palace wall._

_Izayoi ran as fast as she could. She ran until she came to a clearing and collapsed, panting._

"_Izayoi do you fell that aura?" asked Myoga._

"_Which one?" she panted in reply._

"_Ahh, yes I sense the other one. Well one is Inutaisho. I've never felt this type of aura before."_

"_What is it?"_

"_A spirit lingers near."_

"_What? Speak English!"_

"_There's a ghost nearby!"_

"_Oh. HOLY HELL!!" she yelled as the ghost floated down in front of her._

'_Izayoi! She looks just as she did 60 years ago. My sweet Izayoi.' Iinutaisho's eyes watered but no tears escaped._

_(just so you won't be confused: dead IzayoiIzayoi1)_

"_Izayoi1 spoke to the young girl. "Izayoi, you must return to your own time. You do not belong here."_

"_But what about my sister? I have to find her. Who are you anyways?"_

"_Your sister is safe and in very good hands. I am Izayoi. The woman that the Lord confused you with. You are my reincarnation."_

"_This is all so confusing. So you are me, and I am you?"_

"_I guess you could put it that way. Come I will take you home. Good-bye my love!" she called to Inutaisho. He stepped out from behind the tree and replied "Until we meet again." The two Izayois left, headed east toward the well._

_-I have at least one more good idea. Read and see if you like it. I'm on a roll! Yay!-_

Haha

Ok so there is that chapter.

I think I am going to type the next chapter.

I dunno.

We are kinda switching off.

I write one chapter and then she writes one.

But trust me it does get better.

And crazier.

A lot crazier.

:D

Haha

Haru is a cow out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I decided to type it.

Even though it is 11:30 pm

I know

I am crazy!

Oh well.

I can sleep in tomorrow.

Haha!

:D

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 8**

(with Kagome)

_Now properly attired in the right clothing, according to the clan at least, Kagome, the wolf-half-demon leader of the Northern tribe was ready to begin training. Though she was no longer a coward she was a little nervous about training. But she was a quick learner and she now knew how to use her powers. She and the rest of her clan were very confident that they would become very powerful with their new leader. Half-demon or not, Kagome was more powerful then Koga could ever hope to be._

(with the Izayoi's)

"_Here we are." said Izayoi1. "The well of time, also known as the Bone-Eaters' well"_

"_Thank you, Izayoi. For everything."_

"_Good-bye my reincarnation. Have a good life." With that said she crossed over, and Izayoi jumped into the well. She found that she was soaking wet in the well._

"_How the hell did I get in here? Grandpa!"_

"_Izayoi what happened?" he asked as he helped pull her out._

"_I don't know. I don't remember."_

(back with Izayoi1 just before she crossed over)

"_Shoot! I forgot to tell her that she wouldn't remember a thing. Oh, wait, she wouldn't remember, even if I told her. Whew!" And she crossed over._

(with Inutaisho)

_Inutaisho watched the place that his love and her reincarnation had left him. Then he turned to leave. He walked back to his palace and up to his clueless son. Inuyasha was awake, but off in dream land. _

'_He looks so much like his mother. (sigh) What has put him this deep state of thought?' As Inutaisho stared at Inuyasha a thought crossed his mind._

_(Flashback)_

"_Good-bye my love!" Izayoi1 called to Inutaisho. He stepped out from behind the tree._

"_Until we meet again."_

_(End flashback)_

"_Until we meet again." he muttered._

"_Izayoi." He bounded odd and in the blink of an eye, he was on a sea cliff. Inutaisho walked to the edge and looked at the raging sea below._

(with Kagome)

"_A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go. Hi-ho-the-dairy-o, a hunting we will go! Damn it! I have that song stuck in my head! I hate that darn song!"_

"_Might I suggest you sing a different song, Kagome? That usually works for me."_

"_Thank you. Wait! The sea! Whose aura is this?"_

"_That's the western dog lord Inutaisho."_

"_Yea. I have a meeting with him next week. As the Northern lady, or lord, or whatever. I'm confusing myself."_

"_Kagome look!"_

(with Inutaisho)

_Inutaisho backed up a step and held his arms out to the sides. He then closed his eyes and slowly walked forward._

'_We shall meet once more, and be together always.'_

_But something had tackled him to the ground before he had reached the edge._

(with Kagome)

"_Sorry milord. But I cant let you jump." Inutaisho just stared at the clear sky. Then he demanded "Get off of me! Who are you to say what I can and can't do?"_

"_I am the northern lady." Kagome replied as she got off the western lord and helped him up. "My name is Kagome. Why were you going to jump?"_

"_To be with my mate once more."_

"_Tell me, would she want you to kill yourself, just to be with her?"_

_Inutaisho murmured something about Kagome being right and meddling bitches as he looked toward the sunrise beyond the mountains._

"_Do you need and escort milord?"_

"_No, no. I can manage on my own." With that said he ran past Kagome off the cliff yelling "SUCKER!"_

_-ok, funny and sad. Pointless and mild humor. I wrote 2 whole chapters! That is the power of fandango my friend. For I am Padawan! Mwahahahahaha! (fart) Damn that guy in 'Master of Disguise'! Your turn Melissa!-_

That is hekka sad

And funny at the same time.

But let me tell you now

There is a reason why he dies!

I swear it!

Ok well I'm tired.

And it is 12:12 am

Ok well good night!  
I will write more tomorrow!

Ok bye!

Haru is a cow out.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok well here is chapter 8.

And can you believe that I only have 2 reviews!!!!

That's not nice.

Some people just read it.

And then don't review.

Not very nice.

Ok well back to the story.

Haha

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 9**

**-you are so gross!-**

**As Izayoi went to school the next day she ran into a strange new boy. (literally). After getting up off the ground she introduced herself, and then decided to walk to school with him. **

"**My name's Inutaisho." said the boy. He somehow seemed familiar to Izayoi but she didn't know why, but she felt as if she had met him before.**

**When they got to school, the teacher introduced the new student to the class. She told Izayoi to show him around the school. She didn't mind, she had already become a little familiar with him.**

**-brief description of Inutaisho: he is the reincarnation of the other one. He looks exactly like the other Inutaisho, markings on his face and all, and has the same name. how creepy is that? Although it is just like Izayoi…… whatever.-**

(back with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)

"**What do you mean dad's dead?!?!" yelled Sesshomaru. **

**One of the wolf demons' had come back to tell them of the news. (Kagome sent him). **

"**He can't be dead!" yelled Inuyasha. "I didn't get to talk to him. Damn it all to hell! And where is that damned little girl, Izayoi? Oh… I'm going to kill her when I find her. I told her to not run off, and what does she do? She runs off! It's not my problem if she gets eaten."**

"**Um… Inuyasha…" said Sesshomaru.**

"**What the hell do you want, bastard?!"**

"**Don't talk to me like that! I am your older brother, and you need to respect me. All I wanted to tell you was that you were talking to yourself."**

"**Whatever! ... Oh, I know where that damned girl went. She probably went to the well. She probably went crying home. What a crybaby! Just like her sister." With that said he bounded off in the direction of the well.**

"**Hey wait! Come back here, Inuyasha!" yelled Sesshomaru after him. "Gosh, he's such a PITA!"**

**-PITA…. haha….. inside joke….haha.-**

Ok so there is that chapter!

Yay!

I am so effing proud of myself!

Yea!

:D

Woo hoo!

Anyways….

What will happen when Inuyasha finds Izayoi?

I don't know…..

Haha

Ok so…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
PLEASE!!!!!!

I beg you. Please review.

Haru is a cow out.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok well this is where the story gets really confusing and hectic.

If you don't know what story I am adding in just go with the flow.

Ok well…

Enjoy!

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 10**

**-I have a really good idea for this, but it's gonna make it really hectic. I'm sho shmart. Haha smarticle. Haha.-**

(with Inutaisho and Izayoi who are on a date)

**It had been a couple of days since Izayoi had first bumped into Inutaisho, and they had become the best of friends and really close. Then Inutaisho asked Izyoi to go out with him, and of course she said yes.**

**Now as they were sitting in the restaurant eating lunch, they had no idea what they were in for. Or the troubles that the man in the red outfit would bring.**

'**I can't believe he finally did it.' thought Izayoi. 'He finally asked me out.' **

**BANG! Somebody had burst through the front door of the restaurant. Izayoi turned to look at the man who just barged in. It was a man with silver hair, a strange red outfit, and he had a sword at his side. Who was he? And why was he heading right towards Izayoi and Inutaisho's table?**

"**Damn girl!" yelled Inuyasha. "Why did you run off? I told you to stay there! And what do you do? You run off! You're just like your sister."**

**With that said Inuyasha picked up Izayoi by the back of her shirt, and he bounded off. Everyone in th restaurant just stared at the man who had just jumped through the roof.**

**Little did Inuyasha know that he had a stow-away on board. Inutaisho had grabbed onto Izayoi's leg when Inuyasha had grabbed her. He had to find out who this guy was and why he had ruined his date.**

'**Who the hell does this guy think he is?' he thought angrily, as he held on for dear life onto Izayoi's ankle.**

**-I haven't gotten to my great idea yet so just wait.-**

Ok so short chapter.

But at least it was to the point.

You will find my idea in the next two chapters.

Haha!

:D

Ok well on to the next chapter.

Haru is a cow out.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok well here is the next chapter.

I won't blabber on.

I'll get to the point.

Enjoy!

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 11**

**-I am so awesome!-**

**As they neared the well, Inuyasha finally noticed that Izayoi was really heavy.**

"**Damn girl! Did you put some weight on?"**

**He jumped into the well. It was still full of water. He jumped out soaking wet along with Izayoi and Inutaisho. **

"**Where the hell are we?" asked Inutaisho forgetting that he was supposed to stay quiet.**

"**What! Who said that?" Inuyasha looked at the little boy standing next to Izayoi. "Who the hell are-" Inuyasha stopped short when he saw the boy up close.**

"**Dad?" he asked.**

"**What! I'm not your dad! I'm only 13, and my name is Inutaisho."**

'**He has the same name as him, and he looks exactly like dad.' thought Inuyasha. 'Hang on a sec'. He's from Izayoi's time so he must be his reincarnation.'**

"**Why did you interrupt our date?"**

"**Whatever. Great. Now I have two little brats to baby-sit."**

**Inuyasha walked off and Izayoi and Inutaisho followed him. Little did they know that their troubles were just starting.**

**As they were walking none of them was suspecting that they were headed right towards a cliff. And underneath the cliff was an ancient training ground, Jusenkyo. As all three of them walked off the cliff they fell into three different springs.**

**-your turn! You get to decide what springs they get to fall in. And we also need to think of how we are going to fit Miroku, Sango and Kirara, and Shippo into this story. I wrote 3 whole chapters! Ok so yea… write on!-**

For all the people who are reading this thinking what the heck is wrong with her?

Jusenkyo is in China!!

I really don't care!!!!!

It is now in Japan!  
So ha!

:p

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
And if you don't like it then stop reading!

If not.

Then read on!

Haru is a cow out.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok next Chapter.

Ok people I have to confess.

I posted 11 chapters for you and I only have 2 reviews.

I might stop until somebody reviews.

But I won't

Because I really want to finish this story.

I am almost done

It's only 14 chapters and an epilogue.

And I am on 12.

So I need some reviews people!

Anyways….

Enjoy!

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 12**

_Inuyasha had already been soaking wet, now he was even wetter._

"_Just what I need." (gasp) "Who said that?" He looked around. "Is that my voice? (cough). Is that my voice?"_

_Inuyasha looked down and saw something growing on him that no man should have._

"_Boobs! Oh my god! I'm a bitch!"_

_Izayoi crawled out of her spring and shook herself off. And felt that something was amiss. When she looked down her fears were realized._

"_I'm invisible!" she screamed._

_Inutaisho rose out of the spring that he had fallen in ready to kill Inuyasha. He had fallen into the spring of drowned memories and came out the previous Inutaisho. (So pretty much, he turns into a million-year-old demon with cold water, and a 13-year-old human with hot water)._

"_Inuyasha! Where is Izayoi?"_

"_I'm over here! I'm invisible!"_

"_I'm a bitch. I'm a bitch. I'm a bitch."_

_Inuyasha was curled in a ball chanting 'I'm a bitch.' over and over again. Izayoi and Inutaisho were cracking up. Then Inutaisho extended his hand to Izayoi, or rather where he thought she was, and told her to jump in the spring of memories._

_When she did, Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom) came out of the spring. Now visible._

_-That's it. All of my ideas. Fandango! I'm never gonna get over that. What have you done? Oh well, it was a really short chapter! Deal with it!-_

Ok so there is chapter 12.

And if you people don't like it then don't read it.

And I will tell you now that this craziness is almost over.

And if you don't know what story Jusenkyo is from then just grin and bear it.

There is only 2 chapters left.

And an epilogue.

So yea….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please!!!!!

I need reviews!!

They are like cookies to me!

I must have them!

:o

Haru is a cow out,


	13. Chapter 13

Ok next chapter.

And because I blabbered on in the last chapter

I won't on this one

Enjoy!

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 13**

_-Fine! I will keep writing!-_

_Inuyasha was still on the ground chanting. So Inutaisho and Izayoi ran off and got marriedand came back to the still chanting Inuyasha. Then they were joined by Sesshomaru and Rin. (Rin is Sesshy and Inuyasha's little sister. She was adopted.). _

"_Mom! Dad! I thought you were both dead!" said Sesshomaru._

"_Yes. But we don't understand it either." replied Inutaisho._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" yelled Rin as she ran over to hug them._

"_Hey who's the cutie?" asked Sesshomaru._

"_That is your-" replied Inutaisho as he began to crack up again._

_As Sesshomaru walked over to the cute girl lying, chanting, on the ground and introduced himself. The girl stopped chanting, but before she could say anything another newlywed couple arrived on the scene._

"_Yo Miroku!" yelled Sesshomaru._

"_Yo! Sessh-man, how ya been bro?"_

"_Dude, you saw me at the wedding!"_

"_Oh yea. Best man."_

"_And you" Sesshomaru went to a whisper. "Have you started yet?"_

"_No, she won't let me."_

"_You pervert! We've only been married for 2 hours!" Sango came up behing him with a smile on her face. (Inutaisho and Izayoi had a double wedding with Miroku and Sango)._

"_But I can't wait to get started." whined Miroku as he moved Sango into a dip position and kissed her._

"_Ewww!" said Rin, everyone smiled. Then out of nowhere a tea table appeared and Izayoi sat down followed by her daughter and husband. Then Inuyasha got up and turned his attention towards her/him/whatever! again. _

"_Oh my fluffy eared goddess!"_

"_What!" 'I still can't believe that that is my voice.'_

_Just then a couple of fox demons came in (Shippo, his dad, and his mom) and spilled the hot tea on Inuyasha when they bumped the tea table. Of course he turned back into a boy._

_Then out of no where Kagome and Ginta and Hakkaku came._

"_Inuyasha! What have you done to my fluffy eared goddess?" Sesshomaru started running around Inuyasha with his hands in the air, calling for his fluffy eared goddess._

"_What's his problem?" asked Kagome._

"_Kagome! Where have you been? Never mind, everyone's here. Weird." As Inuyasha rambled on and on about nothing, Sesshomaru ran off screaming for his goddess, and Izayoi and Inutaisho followed Rin, who decided to run on after Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku continued on their way to their honeymoon, and Shippo and his family bounded off for home. And the wolves, too, went home. But by the time Inuyasha figured this out, it was nearing dusk. Then he noticed that his chest had grown again._

'_Shit.' he thought._

"_Oh my fluffy eared goddess!"_

'_Great this is just what I need, my brother hitting on me.'_

_Sesshomaru came up and hugged Inuyasha._

"_Come! I must introduce you to Inuyasha!" And he started dragging Inuyasha behind him. He got free from his brother's grasp and ran into the forest._

"_So you want to play hide-and-go seek do you? Ok! Well then I'm it!"_

"_I want to play too!" said Rin._

"_We'll play too." said Inutaisho and Izayoi together. _

_So the game was on. But Inuyasha was heading after Miroku and Sango. Too bad guys, your honeymoon has been cut short._

_-there, that should have given you a few ideas. Write!-_

Ok well that is the end of that chapter.

Ok I swear that there is only one more and an epilogue!

Ok?

PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!

Haru is a cow out.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok!

Yes!

Last chapter!

Well except for the epilogue.

Yay!

:D

Haru is a cow: **bold**

Shadowed Reflection:_ italics_

-word- writer thinking or speaking to other writer

Sorry if there are typos… I'm listening to my iPod right now. :

**Chapter 14**

_-What do you mean it didn't give you any ideas? Fine!-_

_Inuyasha soon caught up to Sango and Miroku, who were having tea with Kagome and Shippo. Shippo had just told a really funny joke and everyone was rolling on the floor laughing and Sango spilled her tea on Inuyasha._

"_Oh! Hey I know you! You're the one who kidnapped me and brought me here!" said Kagome as soon as she saw Inuyasha._

"_Uh. Yeah. Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" When everyone agreed Inuyasha sat down and told them about themselves in his reality._

"_I see." said Miroku. "Well I have no idea how to help you!"_

"_Well that helps a lot!"_

"_I have an idea!" exclaimed Kagome._

"_What?" everyone chorused. Kagome stood up and took Inuyasha by the hand and led him to the forest. She led him for a long time until they came to the not so dry well._

"_Wait here." she told him. So he sat down and stayed there._

_Kagome came back around dusk with a bow and arrow. She hid her scent so Inuyasha would not smell her. With her bow she took aim, and shot Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down._

"_An arrow?" he looked up to see Kagome walking out from behind the bushes with a bow in her hand._

"_That's for kidnapping me." _

_And Inuyasha fell backward into the well and sank to the bottom. Kagome turned on her heel and headed back to the village where she borrowed her weapons from. A swug look on her face, and she slapped her head to try and get rid of the song that was stuck in her head again._

"_Dammit, I hate that song!" she muttered, and started on her way back home._

_Inuyasha woke up to find that he was in a room, where was he?_

'_Wait, it's Kagome's room.' He sat up and looked at where Kagome had shot him. There was no arrow, not even a wound or scar. He heard movement next to him and he saw Kagome, the real Kagome, sitting on the floor, her head on her arms on the bed, sleeping. He then saw that he was on Kagome's bed. What had happened? Inuyasha puzzled over the matter until Kagome enveloped him in a hug crying._

"_Oh Inuyasha! I was so afraid you would never wake up!"_

"_Wha-"_

"_You hit your head while going down the well. You've been out for a week! I was afraid I was going to lose you." She whispered the last part so he had to strain to hear her._

'_So it was all a dream.' _

_He hugged her back._

If you wanna believe that there is actually a moral to this story.

Here it is:

Moral:

Don't hit your head while jumping down a well. Better yet, don't jump down a well!

Haha

So that was the moral.

Ok I swear that there is one more chapter.

Actually it is more like an epilogue.

So yea…..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haru is a cow out.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so this is where I must come to an end of this story.

I know you all are probably like

yea!

She's finally done!

But I am kinda sad.

Oh well

Life goes on.

Ok so here is an author's note that I think I should tell you.

Inuyasha was really sent to an alternate reality, it was real. But just his mind was sent. Like a mini coma.

And I think that all of you should take the moral to heart.

Ok well here is the epilogue that both me and my friend wrote so it will be regular writing.

**Epilogue**

Eventually Kagome and Inuyasha let go of each other and went back to the feudal era. And eventually Naraku was defeated; the jewel became whole and blah, blah, blah. In the alternate reality Kagome went on to become the greatest tribe leader the wolf clan ever had. Though, for some reason, never fell in love. Shippo grew to the ripe old age of 5000 and died during the end of the world. Along with all the other full demons of this story. Izayoi died of old age as well, and Inutaisho died of a sickness. Sesshomaru gave up on the fluffy eared goddess and moved on in life. Hine months after Inuyasha returned to his reality, Sango had a baby boy. They named it Yuta. Miroku and Sango had 5 children and died of old age. In this reality the sacred jewel and Naraku didn't exist, but for some reason Kagura did live. She and Sesshomaru got married.

In the real reality, Kikyo returned to hell, Inuyasha and Kagome got married and had a kid, and also adopted Shippo. Miroku and Sango got married as well, they had 3 kids. Kohaku died when the jewel shard was taken from him. Kagura and Kanna were set free and Kagura met up with Sesshomaru and got killed. I guess some romances were never meant to be. Kanna threw herself off a cliff because she was bored. She didn't die, but she's not alive anymore either. Rin grew up and Sesshomaru fell in love with me! Because he is so darn hot! (haha). Jaken was killed in battle, and Kaede lived to be 120 years old. Myoga got squished one to many times, and Totosai made many more swords. Hojo gave up on Kagome when her grandpa told him she died of cancer. Kagome was very mad so now when she goes back she can't talk to any of her friends. And I need to get a life because I came up with this epilogue in 10 minutes.

Have a nice day!

And remember don't jump down any wells.

Haha.

So now I must leave you dear readers.

I know you all 3 me!

Haha

Ok byeee!

Haru is a cow out.


End file.
